Froffyman
Welcome to Lord Froffyman's profile, here you can check out Frof's stats and power. Summary Lord froffyman is one of the strongest narwhal beings in the Jokeverse, he was easily able to defeat gohan blanco at 1% of his true power, Appearance and Personality Lord Froffyman is a Humanoid narwhal consisting of an Outrageous Aetherspectacles hat, which by means, he has once been an OBC Roblox Player, Lord Froffyman is naive, other than that, Lord Froffyman has once saved countless lives from endless danger, which by means, he's a good guy. He never said no to an answer, but he doesn't always accept all things. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Froffyman, Lord Froffyman, Narwhal-chan, | FROF Origin: ROBLOX | Infinitely Irrelevant Gender: Male | Irrelevant Age: In roblox, 7 years old, But it's way higher than that. | Irrelevant Classification: Humanoid Narwhal | Godly Being | Unreasonable. Date of Birth: ROBLOX Birth: 7/17/2011 Zodiac/Horoscope: None | Any Birthplace: ROBLOX | Protoverse Weight: At least 40 kg Height: 5'7 ''' '''Likes: TheHeroicFlash, all his trusted friends, drawings | Everyone Dislikes: Annoying People, Fake Narwhals Eye Color: Black Hair Color: None Hobbies: Swim, but it's irrelevant to him. Values: None Martial Status: Single Status: Alive | Alive | Not Relevant Affiliation: TheHeroicFlash, Most of his friends who trust him Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistics Tier: 3-A | High 2-B | Near-Memetic | Memetic+ |Meme-infinity level over 9000 infinity + infinity x infinity : 0 x 0 x Infinity Squared. | Aleversal LV0 | Infinitely Inapplicable, Frof once destroyed the entire jokeverse by making a squared circle, ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Universe+ ('Was able to beat Beerus in a spar match) | '''High Multiversal '(Able to defeat Zen-oh in a Multiversal Duel) | 'Near-Memetic '(Was on par with memetic beings such as Aleph Null Memegod Ugandan Pepe) | '''Memetic+ (Able to shake the whole memeverse and was on par with higher meme beings such as Chuck Norris and Jiren Facts' Jiren | Meme-infinity level over 9000 infinity + infinity x infinity : 0 x 0 x Infinity Squared+ (Able to shake the half of the jokeverse) | Aleversal LV0 (Beginner to the aleverse, he's able to outspeed many characters. Speed: MFTL+ | Immeasurable | Memetically Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Omni-Memetic ('''He was able to lift his mama with only one finger) '''Striking Strength: Statless Durability: Meme level to Aleversal LV0 Stamina: Memetic (Was able to walk from the memeverse to the jokeverse without tiring) Range: Melee Range, Memetic with ki attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius (Was able to find beerus' weakness by just seeing him) | Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Let me explain. Frof was able to defeat beerus by seeing his weakness. He has way more feats the stronger he became. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unknown Key: Narwhal's adventure to the end | Full Power | Base form | Full Power | Super Narwhal Blanco | Beginning of the Aleversal Adventure Note: Froffyman is a roblox player. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Roblox